<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Во что бы то ни стало by Evanithe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287196">Во что бы то ни стало</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe'>Evanithe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Эшэль (фоном Клэр/Сириус), ХЭ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Witch's Heart (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Demons, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Loop, Torture, Violence, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Очерк ситуации, при которой Эш и Ноэль ранее уже однажды состояли в отношениях. Эш перерождается с воспоминаниями о прошлой петле, намереваясь защитить своего возлюбленного любой ценой. А также очерки вокруг этой ситуации.<br/>В этот раз всё точно будет иначе. Он не допустит повторения трагедии. Виновные получат по заслугам. И они смогут вместе покинуть это место, даже если ему придётся вырвать этого человека из недр ада грубой силой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Эшэль (фоном Клэр/Сириус), ХЭ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Я хочу спасти этого человека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Навеяно диалогом:<br/>- I feel our meeting must be fate. You have my regards!<br/>- Yes, you too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ах... Вновь это место?</p><p>Ослепительный яркий свет пробивался сквозь кроны зелёных деревьев, освещая его лицо и приятно грея немногочисленные открытые участки кожи - в основном кисти рук и шею. Он лежал посреди леса на достаточно толстом слое из опавших листьев и ветвей. Он помнил, что решил заночевать здесь прежде, чем наконец отправиться в <strong>то</strong> место. Присев и стряхнув грязь с одежды, а также вытащив застрявшие листочки и мелкие ветки из волос, он, не оглядываясь по сторонам, посмотрел сразу же в нужную сторону – туда, где располагался особняк ведьмы. Он горько усмехнулся.</p><p>В особняке Дороти нет того, что он искал. Так почему же ноги вновь ведут его туда, откуда он навряд ли сможет выбраться живым? Почему он снова вскрывает замок, чувствуя на себе взгляд так вовремя появившегося неподалёку Вилардо? Он снова отошёл на несколько шагов назад, как это делал и прежде и повернулся боком к теперь отпертой двери, в ожидании делая вид, что задумчиво смотрит на мрачные тучи в небесах и начинающий понемногу капать дождь, пока боковое зрение кристально чётко подмечает мельчайшие детали приближающейся голубой фигуры.</p><p>Всё начинается сначала.</p><p>Он прекрасно знает, <em>зачем</em> делает это. Потому что, только войдя внутрь, он сможет встретить <em>его</em>. Это нежное белокурое создание, таящее в себе массу загадок и скрывающее безмерную печаль в своём сердце. Одинокое и таинственное, оно влечёт его, заманивает внутрь. И пускай взаимность – понятие растяжимое, когда-нибудь он добьётся ответа.</p><p>— Я чувствую… что наша встреча предопределена судьбой. — Раскланивается Эш, наконец, столкнувшись с ним вновь. И он замечает, что Ноэль прекрасно ощущает его прожигающий взгляд на своём лице, нервничая всё больше и больше. <em>«Ты будешь принадлежать мне</em>, — проносится опасная мысль у него в голове, а глаза угрожающе сужаются, всё больше напоминая хищный взгляд феникса. — <em>Во что бы то ни стало»</em>. Но эта пугающая аура окутывала Ноэля лишь секунду, по прошествии которой Эш вновь вернул ослепительную улыбку: — Моё почтение!</p><p>— Да... Я тоже рад встрече, — вежливо улыбнувшись, ответил Левайн, после чего они направились в обеденный зал, дабы впервые встретиться с хозяином особняка.</p><p>Эш не переставал украдкой бросать взгляды на этого человека, отмечая малейшие изменения и отслеживая появление новых ран. Благодаря воспоминаниям из последней версии этого перезапуска, он помнил, что произошло, и знал о Ноэле достаточно много, чтобы быть способным вмешиваться в его судьбу и беспокоиться о нём. </p><p>Перед его глазами как будто наяву застыла картина его предсмертных агоний, когда Ноэль очень серьезно пострадал, получив травмы, не совместимые с жизнью. Эти травмы нанёс ему <em>он сам</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Эш был в ярости, его разочарование затуманило ему зрение и заложило уши. Он не слышал и не видел, что делает. А когда очнулся, пришёл в себя и обнаружил, что обнимает окровавленное тело, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, и слышит едва уловимые хрипы. Некогда светлые волосы пропитались кровью, а некогда аккуратная одежда изрезана на лоскутки и местами порвана. Тело повсюду усеяли открытые ножевые ранения. Ноэль едва мог дышать. В тот момент Эш услышал звук капель воды, соударяющихся с полом. Рука полуживого Ноэля коснулась его лица, пытаясь стереть не прекращавшиеся слёзы. Он и сейчас очень чётко помнил ту застывшую тёплую улыбку на губах юноши прежде, чем тот... перестал дышать.</em>
</p><p>Эш был уверен, что Ноэль не погиб в тот раз. Его забрали. Насильно забрали.</p><p>
  <em>Ноэль сумел. Он смог убедить Эша отступиться, затмив собой его цель. В тот раз Эш не убил Клэр. Он прочитал книги, которые Ноэль вручил ему, и понял. Всё понял. Но вскоре после того, как они вновь разлучились тем днём, и Эш остался один, он услышал голос. Вкрадчивый демонический шёпот. Как бы Брэдли не пытался ему сопротивляться, он не смог ничего сделать. Его разум затмили безумие и отчаяние, жажда. Но даже в таком состоянии он лишь навредил Вилардо и напугал остальных, но не причинил вреда Клэр. Потому что Ноэль запретил. Если Ноэль вернётся-... когда Ноэль вернётся, он будет разочарован, если с ней что-нибудь случится. А он не хотел его разочаровывать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он терпел и сдерживал монстра внутри, пока окончательно не обессилел. Когда сознание на мгновение померкло, в следующую секунду, восстановив зрение, он уже успел воткнуть кинжал в знакомую высокую и худощавую фигуру. В тот миг, несмотря на пронёсшийся на краю сознания ужас, он искренне обрадовался, ведь... он <strong>смог</strong> сдержать обещание не причинять вреда Клэр. «Ноэль, ты же похвалишь меня, верно? Ты же улыбнёшься, узнав об этом? Почему... твоё лицо искажено болью? Я... сделал что-то не так?».</em>
</p><p>Эш нахмурился, сжав рукоять кинжала, спрятанного в рукаве.</p><p>Ад. Несмотря на все пережитые им страдания, Ад ни за что не позволит Ноэлю победить в этом споре. Они не позволят демону, рождённому из ненависти, обрести счастье. И пойдут ради этой цели даже на то, чтобы нарушить собственные табу.</p><p>Демонам нельзя вмешиваться в человеческие судьбы, нельзя вредить людям. Но посмотрите на <strong>это</strong>, что вы скажете? Разве похоже, что Лайм или Шарлотта следуют этим правилам?!</p><p>Нет. В этот раз он не позволит им помешать. Он заключит альянс с Вилардо, выведя тем самым второго убийцу из игры, пообещав ему, что за спасение Ноэля он найдёт для него этот чёртов цветок и сам примет его проклятье. В отличие от Вилардо Эшу не потребовалось больше сотни лет, чтобы найти достоверные упоминания Сердца Ведьмы. Так что и цветок найти ему не составит труда. Как ни как, он - гений. Заручившись его поддержкой, в усадьбе больше не будет происходить убийств. И тогда, собравшись вместе в одной из комнат и обсудив всё, они смогут благополучно дожить до конца. Вместе. Если Ноэль будет рядом, Эш незачем бояться вновь услышать тот голос. Да и посмеет ли Лайм объявиться, если они будут все вместе?</p><p>Он вырвет этого человека из этого места силой, если потребуется. Если эти демоны посмеют к нему прикоснуться, он без лишних раздумий спустится в ад и прикончит их всех! А если они окажутся бессмертны, то будет пытать их, пока не вырвет сто желаний с каждого! За все те десять тысяч раз, когда вы разбили Ноэлю сердце!</p><p>Семью уже не вернуть, их души давно покоятся на небесах, наблюдая за каждым его шагом. <em>«Мама, папа... сестра. Если вы наблюдаете за мной оттуда, поделитесь со мной своими силами в этой борьбе. Я хочу спасти этого человека. Я хочу спасти всех их!»</em>. Умерших не воскресить, тогда нужно крепко ухватиться за тех, кто ещё жив! И в особенности... крепко держать эту хейтерскую душонку дьявола, чтобы он не смог ускользнуть.</p><p>Эш яростно поднял высоко голову, задрав подбородок. Такой уверенности он не испытывал даже тогда, когда искал способ вернуть своих близких. <em>«Полагаю</em>, — он в очередной раз горько улыбнулся, — <em>это потому, что в этот раз моя цель <strong>праведная</strong>, да? Спасти человека – это хороший поступок.</em> — Он скосил взгляд, спрятав лицо в тени: —<em> Убить за него парочку демонов – тоже неплохо»</em>.</p><p>Ты стал моим светом в этой жизни, вернув меня на правильный путь. Так прими же ответственность – не смей покидать меня! Не смей оставлять меня, выкидывая из своей жизни! Пока мы живы, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Вместе. Я же исследователь паранормального, или нет?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Моральные ориентиры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Таймскип:<br/>Человеческая сторона успешно договорилась между собой и пережила 5 дней, обломав веселье демонам. Особняк открылся. Чтобы Ноэль и демоны не исчезли, Клэр продлила действие контракта с Зизель. Эш отправился в путешествие на поиски цветка черной лилии, чтобы принять проклятие Вилардо на себя, а Вилардо и Сириус остались в особняке, чтобы на это время защищать Клэр от любой опасности. Вилардо не сомневался в возвращении Эша, поскольку видел его отношения с Ноэлем - ради Ноэля он стопроцентно вернётся. Прошло какое-то время (возможно, несколько лет), и Эш вернулся - он нашёл цветок и проклятие теперь было на нём. Вилардо был отныне свободен и мог прожить свою последнюю смертную жизнь, теперь он иногда путешествует, но чаще всего бывает с Клэр и компанией, то ночуя, то просто заходя погостить. Эш стал жить с Ноэлем, Клэр и Сириусом в особняке.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В воздухе витал запах горелой плоти, будоража ноздри. С интервалом от полминуты до нескольких часов по округе разносились безумные женские вскрики и жалобный плач. Но мужчину подобное пронять было просто не в силе. <em>Ты осмелилась прикоснуться к нему. Так будь же готова заплатить за каждую микросекунду его страданий собственным телом.</em> Эш был хорошо наслышан и начитан о том, насколько хейтеры ненавидели боль. И пускай Лайм на протяжении сотен лет себя изводила, пытаясь умереть, она никогда не сталкивалась с методичными, медленными, но весьма эффективными... пытками.</p><p>Когда Эш спустился в это демоническое измерение, как когда-то уже пообещал, он наткнулся на очень занимательные приспособления, похожие на способы пыток прямиком из Средних веков. Он знал, что в те времена люди <em>прекрасно</em> осознавали весь смак этого дела. Ему не требовалось особых знаний, чтобы примерно представлять, как эти устройства можно использовать. </p><p>Сейчас он лишь разогревался, обжигая оголённую кожу девушки раскалённым обручем. Он делал это размеренно и плавно, вырывая из неё наиболее громкие и ласкающие слух крики. Тонкие девичьи руки, ноги, торс и хрупкая шея были закованы в прочные кандалы, не позволявшие отступить от стены более чем на половину шага. Подле хрупкого тела специально для психологического давления стоял мангал с горящим пламенем. Всякий раз, когда дул даже легкий порыв ветра, языки пламени касались её кожи будто оглаживали, отчего демон в ужасе жалась от него прочь, содрогаясь всем телом в крупной дрожи. Лайм боялась огня, ведь её сожгли заживо. Даже если ментально она уже примирилась со своим страхом, поскольку демоны ненависти периодически переживают свои предсмертные муки вновь и вновь дабы всегда помнить и ненавидеть, подпитывать свою природу сильнейшими чувствами, но всё равно... подсознательно она <em>не могла</em> справиться с ужасом.</p><p>Когда Эш спустился, Лайм самоуверенно выступила против него, разумно полагая, что сможет повеселиться с этим смертным, хорошенечко запугав и заставив забиться в угол от страха. Её глаза горели особым энтузиазмом при мысли, что её игрушкой в ближайшее время будет сам <em>Эш Брэдли</em>, удивительный человек даже по меркам демонов, вызывающий восхищение подземного мира и убивший Клэр более пяти тысяч раз за десять тысяч попыток. Самый мощный показатель!</p><p>Но кто же знал, что этот человек в обращении с нечистью столь же ловок сколь и с людьми? А в приступе холодной ярости все его инстинкты обостряются, и он действительно становится самым настоящим чудовищем, монстром в человечьем обличии, способным заживо обглодать даже кости демона при желании. Невольно Лайм и сейчас испытывала помимо страшной невыносимой боли и ужаса ещё и самозабвенный трепет перед ним.</p><p>Когда он спустился, молодому человеку не потребовалось и часа, чтобы скрутить демона. Это было по истине жалкое сражение в том числе и по меркам наблюдавшей троицы демонов – Зизель, Рууж и Шарлотты. Они не имели ни малейшего желания помогать ей. Шарли ещё задолго до этого события предупреждала её об изменениях в Эше и том, что, если та продолжит обижать Ноэля, рано или поздно по её душу придёт разгневанный волк. Лайм слушала предупреждения, но продолжала действовать по-своему. За ней и ранее был не выплаченный долг перед Эшем за то, что она обманула его, когда-то прошептав, что Сердце Ведьмы может вернуть его близких. Но из-за Ноэля он не стал вспоминать старые обиды, отпустив всё накопившееся. Но сейчас совершенно другой вопрос. Эта мелкая <em>тварь</em> посмела прикоснуться к <em>его</em> невинному образу и запятнать своими грязными руками. <em>Вопиюще непростительно</em>.</p><p>Наигравшись с раскалёнными предметами, он отложил их в сторону и с задумчивостью протянул руку к жёсткой плети, выбрав самую твёрдую и крупную, по истине достойную этой непослушной девицы. Он не особо хотел пользоваться другими атрибутами, ведь они были предназначены для <em>убиения</em> жертвы. </p><p>В глазах Эша убить демона на подобии Лайм, совершившей немало пакостей не только ему и Ноэлю за всю свою карьеру, – поступок скорее положительного оттенка. Но если он так сделает, Ноэль навряд ли ему это простит. <em>Убивать нельзя. Но про мучения ничего не говорили! </em>С такой игривой мыслью он оскалился, взмахнув рукой в широком жесте. Следом раздался громкий шлепок, звук от которого распространился звенящими волнами по округе, и громкий вскрик. На некогда нежной, теперь обожжённой коже появились следы от плети, вмиг почерневшие. Удовлетворённо кивнув сам себе, он замахнулся ещё раз. И ещё раз. На шестой замах его запястье ловко поймали, вынудив медленно повернуться и сделать самое наиневиннейшее выражение лица, которое у него только было припасено:</p><p>— Ноэль, ты уже вернулся? — Прекрасно видя его осуждающий и нервничающий взгляд, он смиренно опустил руку и лёгким движением руки отбросил плеть на стол, позабыв о всё ещё прикованной и всхлипывающей девушке и полностью сосредоточившись на белокуром высоком парне: — Как поживает мисс Клэр? — Его улыбка была ослепительной. Но она отличалась от его каждодневного лицемерия. Эш был искренне рад видеть Ноэля все двадцать четыре часа в сутки.</p><p>Он намеренно сменил тему, и Ноэль это прекрасно заметил, но лишь тяжко вздохнул. </p><p>Он знал, что Эш не всегда прибегал к убийствам и угрозам расправы в прошлом, он также выбивал информацию с помощью пыток, льстивых слов, шантажа или воровства - самое меньшее. Этот человек был настоящим прохвостом. И это при том, что когда-то, до инцидента с пожаром, он был образцовым студентом, метившим в доктора, светила медицины. Время безжалостно, не правда ли? От «Эша Брэдли», образцового студента и сына своей семьи, не осталось совершенно <em>ничего</em>. Даже его характер и личность претерпели катастрофические изменения. Но Ноэль надеялся, что вместе они смогут это исправить и вернуть его на правильный путь. И начать исправления стоило с его привычки прибегать к насилию в порыве эмоций. У Эша абсолютно отсутствовали моральные ориентиры, они были сломаны трагедией его жизни. Восстановить подобное крайне сложно и требует немало времени. Может, хотя бы пока Ноэль будет рядом, Брэдли сможет измениться?</p><p>Лучше бы Эшу никогда не услышать про это «пока он будет рядом», потому что за подобным выражением неизбежно следует намёк на расставание. А он ни за что не собирался отпускать этого демона. Особенно теперь, когда они могут быть вместе до скончания времён. Он ради него столько сделал, а этот мальчишка теперь собирается сбежать? </p><p>Ещё раз вздохнув и покачав головой, Ноэль улыбнулся:</p><p>— Клэр испекла торт. Не хочешь пойти вместе со мной и попробовать?</p><p>Эш был рад этому приглашению, но всё же вспомнил об одном моменте:</p><p>— Сириус будет в ярости, завидев меня.</p><p>— Не волнуйся. — Он улыбнулся, приобняв его за плечо, стараясь ненавязчиво отвлечь от прежнего занятия насовсем. — Сириус всегда ворчит, но он хороший человек. Все мы обязаны тебе за то, что ты сделал, Эш. Ты спас нас. Ты нашёл выход из ситуации, который я не смог найти. Ты спас Клэр. Спас Сириуса. Помог Вилардо. И... спас меня.</p><p>Лайм захрипела, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание Ноэля. Она знала, что Ноэль слишком добр, а потому проявит к ней жалость и освободит. Но она не догадывалась, что в их паре хотя Ноэль координировал изменения Брэдли в лучшую сторону, именно Эш был главным, отвечая по всем важным вопросам. И безопасность Ноэля находится под его юрисдикцией. Если он считает Лайм опасной, Ноэль никак не сможет ей помочь, пока она сама не выполнит требования Эша. А его требования из раза в раз были просты – <strong>ни в кое случае не приближаться</strong> ни к ним, ни к их друзьям. Она страдала именно за то, что так ничему не смогла научиться, полагая, что обманом сможет принести неприятности и повеселиться. Всякий раз, когда Ноэль попадался в её ловушку, являлся героический образ очень сурового Эша, который уже свыкся с характером Лайм и понял, как с ней правильно обращаться, и спасал Ноэля.</p><p>Белокурый молодой человек по инерции дёрнулся, но сразу же себя остановил от попытки протянуть ей руку помощи. В благодарность за собственное наставление Эш, в свою очередь, обучал Ноэля не разбрасываться своей добротой в тех, кому она не сдалась. Левайн лучше него должен знать о том, что демоны бессмертны, а хейтеры привыкли переживать и не такие страдания. </p><p>— Незачем засматриваться на этот мусор. — Резко между ними появилась Рууж, не бросившая на Лайм ни единого взгляда. Такое отношение Эш весьма одобрял. <em>Посмотри на этого демона, Ноэль, даже эта девушка не разбрасывается своими хорошими качествами в тех, кто их не ценит.</em> — Лучше идите наверх, пока эта толстощёкая девица не схомячила всё без вас.</p><p>— Клэр не такая, — попытался возразить Ноэль. Но это было бесполезно. Отношение Рууж к Клэр вряд ли когда-нибудь изменится.</p><p>— Ох, Ноэль, — тонко улыбнулась возникшая из воздуха Зизель, — ты недооцениваешь Клэр. Кажется, — она сообщила об этом так будто рассказывала о погоде: — они с Сириусом снова поспорили, кто быстрее расправится со своим куском торта. Поэтому совсем скоро торт закончится.</p><p>— Ох.</p><p>Он не мог поверить, что эта парочка опять принялась за старое. В любом споре Клэр всегда побеждала Сириуса, однако тот всё равно упрямо продолжал с ней спорить и нарываться. Когда-нибудь из-за своей твердолобости этот мальчишка в очередной раз проиграет и перепишет документ о правах собственности на имя Клэр Элфорд. Но Ноэль на самом деле был рад, что они так хорошо ладят, что могут дурачиться дни напролёт, не вспоминая плохих моментов их жизни.</p><p>Обхватив своей ладонью ладонь Эша, он вместе с двумя демонами направился к выходу из демонического измерения. Напоследок его спутник жизни обернулся, бросив морозящий душу взгляд в сторону Лайм, и произнёс:</p><p>— Я ещё вернусь. Ждите меня, мисс Лайм.</p><p>Стоило ему покинуть подземелья, как на губах Эша непроизвольно засияла улыбка. Чем дольше он находился рядом с Ноэлем, тем искреннее и неподдельнее она становилась. Ещё не доходя до обеденного зала, они услышали рассерженные вопли Сириуса, который... ах, в очередной раз проиграл.</p><p>— Когда эта парочка идиотов планирует свадьбу? — Спросила, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, Рууж. </p><p>Ноэль смутился. Свадьба? Кого с кем? Клэр и Сириуса?!</p><p>Зизель тонко улыбнулась, припоминая прошлый разговор со своим контактором:</p><p>— При следующем споре Клэр собирается поднять эту тему.</p><p>— Этот неудачник проиграет даже собственную жизнь? — Усмехнулась демон, следующая за Ноэлем, по-аристократически прикрыв ладонью губы. Она находила впечатляющим поступок Клэр, додумавшейся до такого вида унижения.</p><p>В ответ Зизель продолжила невинно улыбаться. Ноэль чувствовал, как у него начинается головная боль. Эш осторожно приобнял его, позволив на себя опереться, чтобы тот точно не упал.</p><p>На самом деле... Если подумать, то это был бы замечательный исход для них троих, друзей детства. Левайн, даже если бы очень захотел, не смог бы сделать Клэр счастливой и подарить семейную жизнь. Несмотря на его беззаветную любовь к ней, они, скорее, как брат и сестра, версия «любящие братья и сёстры». Ноэль всегда думал, что Клэр с Сириусом представляют из себя другой набор – брат и сестра, версия «цундере», где оба друг друга любят, но упрямо это скрывают за холодностью и напускным безразличием. Ноэль лично видел, что Сириус готов на многое ради Клэр. Сириус обладает исключительными моральными ориентирами и кодексом, он не раз доказывал это в течение той петли времени. Если это будет Сириус, разделявший боль, печаль и обиды Клэр на всём жизненном пути, Ноэль сможет принять это. Кандидатура знакомого чуть ли не с пелёнок Гибсона ему нравилась куда больше незнакомца из города. </p><p>Но его всё же поразило, как эта девчонка вскоре после пережитых событий смогла решиться на подобное. Они могли просто жить под одной крышей втроём, но нет, Клэр всё же хотела осуществить свою мечту о пышной ослепительной свадьбе. Такими темпами, недалёк тот день, когда среди контрактов Элфордов появится новый. Но в этот раз, после всех этих событий, впервые эта перспектива не выглядит ужасающей. Ведь они с Эшем смогут защитить не только Клэр и Сириуса, но и последующие поколения. </p><p>Больше ни один человек не разобьёт сердце ведьмы Элфорд.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(продолжение)<br/>Демоны остались, поскольку Клэр и компания не намерены разрывать контракт - Сердце Ведьмы будет передаваться в их линии по наследству, демоны будут и дальше жить в особняке, а Эш и Ноэль станут хранителями семьи ведьм - бессмертный Эш будет представлять человеческую сторону, он способен защищать Клэр и днём и ночью; а Ноэль - демоническую, он способен выходить на поверхность только от заката до рассвета.<br/>Вот так-то.</p><p>Следующие главы не являются прямым продолжением этого сюжета, но показывают некоторые моменты, которые происходили между первой и второй частью.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ночной визит. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он осторожно постучал несколько раз по двери, проверяя, есть ли кто в комнате. Ни ответа, ни шуршания из комнаты не последовало. Недолго думая, он достал отмычки и опустился напротив дверного замка, сначала разглядывая его изнутри, затем проверяя особой гибкой формой внутренние механизмы и только потом принимаясь за своё преступное дело. Наскоро изготовив подобие ключа, он попробовал отпереть дверь. Как и ожидалось, с первого раза не сработало. Тогда он вытащил подделку и снова принялся отшлифовывать, сравнивая с полученной информацией о внутренностях замочной скважины. Спустя несколько попыток дверь была отперта. Без стеснения зайдя, мужчина вновь запер её изнутри. Теперь он сможет без проблем получать доступ к этой комнате, когда только захочет, и хозяин особняка об этом не узнает.</p><p>Обведя тёмную комнату взглядом, он, как и ожидал, не нашёл следов присутствия человека, а потому стал ждать, прислонившись к стене так, чтобы входящий человек не смог его увидеть из-за открытой двери. Все комнаты открывались внутрь, чтобы в случае чрезвычайной ситуации их можно было выбить и освободить запертого человека или забрать ценные вещи, что разумно. </p><p>Только спустя несколько часов послышались шаги, отличавшиеся от лёгких шагов девушки, угрюмой походки парня с пистолетом или раздраженных яростных шагов хозяина особняка. Это были очень спокойные, размеренные шаги с одинаковой шириной и скоростью. Приближающийся человек был хозяином этой комнаты, он чаще всего появлялся вскоре после заката, когда все нормальные люди уже собираются спать, а невинная мисс Клэр всё ещё где-то бродит и может к нему ненароком заглянуть, чтобы поболтать. При этом он избежит ненужных встреч с Вилардо или Сириусом. Таков Ноэль. Он всё время скрывается и приходит в самый последний момент, «просыпая» все важные ключевые события. И такой как он искренне желает спасти её? Ну не дурак ли? Действительно. Безнадёжный дурак. </p><p>Эш неслышно тяжело вздохнул, следом раздались звуки из замочной скважины – Ноэль отпирал дверь своим ключом, дабы зайти внутрь и притвориться, что он всё время был там. Эш ухмыльнулся. <em>«Ты можешь обмануть Клэр или Сириуса, но это не сработает против нас»</em>. Он оттолкнулся от стены, выпрямившись и готовясь к этой встрече, но всё также оставаясь за пределами обзора вошедшего человека.</p><p>— Ха-а, — выдохнул Ноэль. Он уже собирался вновь завести разговор с Рууж, но та неожиданно помотала головой с очень серьёзным выражением лица. Это его испугало и насторожило. Блондин несколько раз осмотрел комнату, но не нашел ничего странного. Его рука всё ещё держалась за дверную ручку, всё крепче на ней сжимая пальцы. Что происходит? Снаружи комнаты никого не было, но и внутри неё – тоже никого нет. Может, Рууж пугает его? Он бросил на неё неодобрительный взгляд, но девушка продолжила уверенно мотать головой из стороны в сторону. Он сдался: — Тут кто-то есть?</p><p>Не получив ответа, Ноэль расслабился и посмотрел на неё вновь. Взгляд Рууж изменился, теперь она смотрела на него с яростью, будто говоря, что он полный кретин, играющий с огнём. Ноэль задумался. Для розыгрыша её поведение было слишком правдивым, к тому же, этот демон ненавидела шутки. Рууж очевидно знает, где прячется незваный гость, возможно, она даже отчётливо видит его или ощущает его присутствие. Может, он на это не способен и потому ничего не чувствует, потому что ещё относительно «молодой» демон, плюс, совсем другого происхождения? Силы чистокровных удивительны. </p><p>Но сейчас нужно думать не об этом. Если бы это была Клэр с коварным планом напугать его, она уже давно выпрыгнула на него. Сириус такой ерундой не стал бы даже заниматься. Остаются Вилардо и Эш. Из них двух, кто способен проникнуть в запертую комнату, оставив замок нетронутым?..</p><p>В комнате Ноэля точно не было ничего интересного. А Вилардо не такой человек, чтобы кропотливо проникать в бесполезную комнату. Он бы скорее всего выстрелил в замок. Неужели это был...</p><p>В тот момент, когда эта мысль почти пронеслась у него в голове, рука, сжимавшая дверную ручку, была схвачена, а дверь закрылась за его спиной. От неожиданности молодой человек охнул; он не успел даже испугаться, когда его тело закрутили, а затем наклонили, будто в танце. Лицо Эша оказалось перед его глазами непозволительно близко, настолько, что зелёные пряди его чёлки ниспадали Ноэлю на лицо, щекоча кожу. «Напавший» мужчина томно и лениво произнёс низким голосом:</p><p>— Догадался?</p><p>Поведение Эша его смутило. Они были едва знакомы, и Эш показался ему довольно славным малым, хотя он и сделал зарубку, что кто-то из этих «славных» постоянно убивает Клэр. Но тот, кто предстал перед ним сейчас, будто бы был совсем другим человеком. В дневном Брэдли, несмотря на его возраст, сложно было узнать взрослого человека, которому, на минуточку, почти тридцать лет. От того Брэдли не исходила та соблазнительная аура зрелого взрослого, которая сейчас окружала человека перед ним. Это сильно насторожило Ноэля. Такой парень с лёгкостью мог бы обмануть их всех... Нет. Он <strong>уже</strong> ввёл всех в заблуждение.</p><p>— Не бойся. — Эш прекрасно заметил мурашки на его коже и потрясённый взгляд. Он горько усмехнулся: — Впечатлён, не так ли? Это то, что просто необходимо, когда ты играешь в «Заполучи Сердце Ведьмы».</p><p>Стоило ему это произнести, как Ноэль начал усиленно сопротивляться и в итоге вырвался из его захвата, отойдя на безопасное расстояние. Если бы Эш только захотел, у него бы ничего не получилось, и он продолжил бы зажимать его в своих объятьях. Но сейчас было просто необходимо не спугнуть этого лицемерного демона. Бежать ему всё равно некуда – дверь осталась позади Эша, уйти, не столкнувшись с ним, у него не выйдет.</p><p>— Что ж, — лениво проговаривая слова, Эш подошёл к кровати и бесцеремонно расселся, — нам есть что обсудить. Присаживайся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ночной визит. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ноэль напряжённо рассматривал лицо этого человека, пытаясь прочитать его мысли и намерения. Тот улыбался, а в глазах плясали соблазнительные черти. Эта улыбка не была ни на йоту похожа на ту, что он показывал днём. Но и угрожающей она не выглядела. Скорее... Эш смотрел так будто был <em>счастлив</em>?..</p><p>Рууж тоже видела эту разительную перемену в поведении и отношении Эша Брэдли, одного из популярнейших убийц среди демонов-наблюдателей. Эш не мог видеть её, но знал, что она всегда находилась подле Ноэля. Поскольку эта девчонка никак ему не вредит, он просто игнорировал её существование. И даже если она увидит что-то, что не следует видеть посторонним, ему также будет плевать. Если не хочешь ослепнуть – уходи вовремя.</p><p>— Ноэль, я люблю тебя. — Он улыбнулся так ярко, что его глаза превратились в узкие щёлки, а в уголках образовались морщины. Эти слова сорвались с его губ так легко и звучали сладко словно мёд. — Ради тебя я готов на всё. Даже отказаться от Сердца и своего желания. — Видя, что юноша потрясённо застыл, он поспешно продолжил: — Ох, наверное, это для тебя слишком, я прав? Но я просто очень хотел, чтобы ты об этом знал.</p><p>Даже для того, кто знал историю Эша от и до, будет слишком шокирующе услышать подобные слова, это слишком не похоже на него. Демонов не особо волновали межличностные отношения, не связанные напрямую с Клэр, потому Рууж не знала, что вообще могло связывать Ноэля и Эша, она не всегда была рядом с ним. В предыдущий раз Ноэль практически победил, но в последний момент что-то произошло и Клэр умерла. Поскольку убийцей снова был признан Эш, все решили, что это нечто само собой разумеющееся, просто он вновь всех обыграл. Но сейчас... То, что Эш ведёт себя так, будто обо всём знает и его воспоминания не стирались под воздействием Сердца, вынуждает задуматься. Точно ли всё было в порядке с той линией?</p><p>— Э-Эш... Я... искренне тронут вашими чувствами, но я не могу-...</p><p>— Тс-с-с. — Эш довольно громко зашипел, решительно нахмурив брови. Он буквально заткнул Ноэля, пытавшегося ему вежливо отказать! Как невежливо! Но Левайну оставалось только смиренно сомкнуть губы и дальше не понимать, что происходит. — Ноэль, ты не понимаешь. — Мужчина вновь расслабился и виновато улыбнулся, произнося беспощадные слова: — У тебя <strong>нет</strong> права отказываться. А у меня нет времени играть с тобой и объяснять всё, что происходит. Ты либо принимаешь наши отношения как должное. Либо умираешь вместе с Клэр и этим прогнившим местом. Ох, — он поспешил уточнить, чтобы его поняли правильно: — ты определенно не знаешь, но в случае расторжения договора демоны не только заберут это место, но они заберут и сердце мисс Клэр. — Далее его приятный голос стал монотонным и скучным, будто он читал лекцию: — Так уж сложилось, что наделить артефакт магическими свойствами возможно, а вернуть его в прежнее, немагическое состояние – нет. Демоны не смогут позволить мисс Клэр мирно доживать свои деньки, пока в её груди бьётся Сердце Ведьмы, а ты, мой дорогой друг, не сможешь мирно смотреть, как твои знакомые убивают твою возлюбленную.</p><p>Ноэль застыл, будучи ошарашенным от новой информации. Рууж нервно на него смотрела, нахмурив тонкие брови. Она не могла сказать, что Эш лжёт. Демоническая сторона не говорила об этом вслух, но даже Рууж догадывалась, что скорее всего всё произойдёт именно так, как сказал Эш. Они просто играются с Ноэлем, наблюдая за его отчаянием. И разумеется, демоны не будут рады, если всё закончится хорошо. Все предшествовавшие Клэр обладатели Сердца умирали при загадочных обстоятельствах, либо были убиты людьми. Они никогда не проживали счастливую жизнь и не встречали мирную старость, погибая молодыми. Дороти Элфорд – редкое исключение. И то только потому, что её убийца долго добирался до неё, но затянувшаяся кульминация не оставила демонов разочарованными, показав драматичное представление. Это был успех.</p><p>Пока он стоял в оцепенении, Эш расслабленно поднялся, подошёл к нему и за руку довёл до кровати, подталкивая при ходьбе. Затем снова сел и усадил юношу к себе на колени поудобнее, чтобы обнимать его и внимательно разглядывать, какие эмоции бушуют в его глазах. Уж таким был Ноэль: на его лице отражалось мало эмоций, чего не скажешь о глазах. Казалось, он сейчас далеко не в этом мире, обдумывая со всех сторон сложившуюся ситуацию и отчаянно ища выход. Когда Ноэль наконец заметил, в какой странной позе оказался, он сильно смутился. Эш, напротив, улыбался словно лис, совершивший некую пакость. Блондин даже на секунду задумался, а не лжёт ли Эш? Но, увы, как ни посмотри, а Эш не мог знать об участии демонов.</p><p>— Откуда... вы всё это знаете? — ошеломлённо выдохнул он тот же вопрос, что интересовал сейчас Рууж. Несмотря на неловкое положение на коленях потенциального убийцы его дорогой Клэр, Ноэль не решился поспешно подняться и отстраниться от него.  Да и, в целом, Ноэль был способен за себя постоять, если что.</p><p>Эш посмотрел на него со странной эмоцией на лице, которую тот не смог распознать. Что-то, похожее на сомнение и недоверие, укоризну, но ими одновременно и не являющиеся. Или... они были направлены вовсе не на него. А сквозь?.. За спиной Ноэля стояла Рууж.</p><p>— Так ты видишь меня, человек. — Констатировала Рууж. — К чему весь этот фарс?</p><p>Атмосфера в комнате и раньше была неловкой и напряжённой, но после вскрытия этого факта кажется, что воздух здесь можно резать ножом.</p><p>Эш улыбнулся, его голос не дрогнул, но стал очень сладким:</p><p>— Я просто обдумывал, как бы тактичнее попросить вас оставить нас наедине.</p><p>— С чего бы мне оставлять вас одних?!</p><p>Вполне очевидно, её взбесило это предложение.</p><p>— Потому что я хочу сделать <em>кое-какие грязные вещи</em> с этим милым демоном, и мне не очень хочется доставлять ему дискомфорт из-за вашего сверлящего нас взгляда, — глаза, смотревшие на лицо Ноэля, будто хотели расплавить его, настолько обжигающе страстными они казались. — Конечно, я могу спрятать его за собой, но вы всё равно будете слышать его голос.</p><p>Рууж вспыхнула от слов этого мужчины, невольно представив эту сцену, её лицо уродливо исказилось гримасой возмущения. <em>Да как он смеет?!</em> </p><p>Но ей пришлось быстро остыть, справившись с эмоциями. Он назвал его «демоном». Сомнений нет, Эш знает обо всём, что здесь происходит. Сила Сердца не смогла повлиять на его память. Это означало, что чувства, им испытываемые перед использованием Сердца Дороти, были слишком сильны. Такой человек опасен даже для демонов.</p><p>— Ты правда считаешь, что я оставлю Ноэля тебе и просто уйду?! Это нелепо! </p><p>Ноэль испытал чувство признательности, Рууж всегда спасала его в трудный момент, даже если о большинстве таких моментов он не помнил из-за магии. </p><p>Но голос Эша отрезвил и разочаровал их обоих:</p><p>— О, так ты правда хочешь побыть «третьей-лишней», — интонация, с которой он это произнёс, заставила их сердца вздрогнуть. <em>Какого чёрта он радуется? Что за больной извращенец?!</em> Эш с заманчивой улыбкой прижимал указательный палец к своей нижней губе в жесте искренней заинтересованности грядущими событиями. В следующий миг его лицо омрачилось: — Если ты не исчезнешь, я буду вынужден тебя порезать.</p><p>Эш сомневался, что демона можно убить. В особенности, что <em>человек </em>способен убить демона. Но поскольку Рууж сейчас вполне материальна, он... мог её порезать! Даже если у неё есть могущественная магия, он всё такой же уворотливый, смелый, ловкий и находчивый. Если люди когда-нибудь узнают о существовании демонов, они бесспорно отважатся дать им отпор, начав войну. Никто не в силе просто взять и смириться с подобной тиранией по отношению к себе. Само существование демонов — это тирания человечества. Возможно, те, кто решил однажды сжигать ведьм, думали в схожем ключе.</p><p>Это абсолютное отсутствие страха и даже угроза в глазах человека вынудили Рууж ощутить дрожь. Она коснулась своего плеча, ощутив сквозь одежду мурашки. <em>Что за черт?..</em> Почему этот человек настолько пугает её? Как возможно смертному быть настолько устрашающим? Она не могла отрицать, что несмотря на всё сейчас испытывала к нему уважение. Смиренно закрыв глаза, она растворилась в воздухе, на этот раз действительно исчезнув из комнаты.</p><p>— Итак, теперь мы можем продолжить наш «разговор», м? — Эш повернулся к вздрогнувшему Ноэлю. Его объятья стали крепче. — Что ты желаешь узнать?</p><p>Так началась довольно продолжительная беседа, затянувшаяся не на одну ночь. Ноэль спрашивал, в течение дня обдумывал новые вопросы и на следующую ночь задавал их приходившему Эшу. Рууж их не беспокоила. Сам Эш днём не предпринимал никаких провокационных действий и воздерживал от них Вилардо. Ноэль узнал обо всём, что происходило в прошлой временной линии и узнал много мелочей о самом Эше. И... об их... <em>романе</em>.</p><p>Их роман начался, когда Ноэль стал испытывать трудности. Эш застал его за очередной «уплатой дани» своей природе демона, когда его атаковывали души погибших от рук его отца и его бездействия людей. Ухаживая за Ноэлем, он невольно стал близок к нему и проникся. Этот глупый белокурый человек всё никак не желал рассказывать, что его терзает. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее Эша это затягивало, настолько, что в решающий момент он отказался от идеи украсть Сердце. По крайней мере, он жаждал его уже не так сильно, оттого у него появилось больше терпения прочитать все книги в комнате Сириуса. Узнав, что Сердце не способно воплотить положительные желания, он с горечью улыбнулся и вернулся к Ноэлю. Он не говорил об этом прямо, но косвенно поинтересовался у Ноэля мнением.</p><p>— Тогда ты сказал кое-что, что успокоило мою душу, — они снова сидели в кресле в так полюбившейся Эшу позе, когда он тесно обнимает Ноэля, будто боясь, что тот исчезнет из его рук. — Я наконец смог смириться с их гибелью и отпустить.</p><p>Он горько усмехнулся, закрыв глаза и сжав одежду Ноэля: </p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, что я так долго буду страдать из-за этого и причиню столько вреда другим...</p><p>Ноэль почувствовал, как его кожу обожгли горячие слёзы. Он молчаливо придвинулся и обнял его, прижав к своей груди. Эш вздрогнул, ощутив осторожные похлопывания по спине. Такая ситуация уже происходила и в прошлый раз, и из-за этого он разрыдался, позволив подавленным эмоциям выйти из сердца.</p><p>— Ноэль... — Его голос охрип. — Я причинил много боли... действительно много... Всем тем людям... Я...</p><p>Когда он пытался продолжить, Ноэль неожиданно поднял его лицо и впился поцелуем в его губы. Он ощущал привкус соли. Оказывается, из глаз Ноэля тоже катились слёзы. </p><p>Ну конечно... Ноэль винил себя в гибели слуг поместья мэра Левайна, и не только в их смертях... множество семей было казнено, но только эта пара была убита именно из-за Ноэля. Он не мог простить злодеяний своего отца, но как бы он ни старался этого отрицать, глубоко в сердце он продолжал винить именно себя в том, что простые служанка Коро и слуга Абрей погибли. Их смерть — это его вина.</p><p>Какой же Ноэль добрый! Даже услышав всю его историю, этот невинный ребёнок ни в чём не винит его, а, наоборот, пытается утешить! Он хоть понимает разницу между их грехами? Неужели он думает, что грех, совершённый собственными руками, менее ужасен, нежели бездействие при возможности кого-то спасти?</p><p>Когда он отстранился, Ноэль смотрел на него уверенным взглядом:</p><p>— Теперь всё будет хорошо, верно? Мы вместе пройдём через это. Я не оставлю тебя одного.</p><p>Эш был ошеломлён. Он застыл, наблюдая, как этот демон невинно улыбается, а его щёки поблёскивают от заставших слёз. Усмехнувшись, Эш мотнул головой:</p><p>— Это мои слова.</p><p>Они вместе разработали план, согласно которому все встретили свой «счастливый конец». Проклятье Вилардо было снято, и теперь он сможет обрести семью и встретить старость. Сириус и Клэр всё так же живут в особняке Элфорд, поскольку контракт демонов с Клэр всё ещё в силе. Но теперь у Клэр и её семьи есть надёжная защита из счастливой парочки бессмертных, чувствующих себя должными по отношению к ним из-за всей этой истории с ведьмами. Ноэль и Эш счастливо улыбаются, наблюдая и подталкивая эту сварливую парочку друг к другу. С кем ещё быть его дорогой Клэр как не с Сириусом? Да и кто позаботится об этом глупом мальчишке, если не они трое? Ах, четверо, если брать в расчёт периодически навещающего их Вилардо. </p><p>— Он точно пропадёт, если столкнётся с другой женщиной, — жестоко усмехается Вилардо.</p><p>— Видишь-видишь? — Эш уверенно кивает. — Я о том же! Он с трудом справляется с мисс Клэр, о какой другой женщине может идти речь?</p><p>— Какого чёрта вы разговариваете так, будто меня здесь нет?! — В гневе кричит возмущённый донельзя Сириус, наблюдая, как эта сговорившаяся парочка бывших злодеев бесстыдно обсуждает его личную жизнь и планы на будущее. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>